


Dirty Dancing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern music has its moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day sixteen prompt(s) used: Shut up and dance, Absolution, Pipes, Canyon.  
> Kink: Frottage.  
> Yay for canon week! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dirty Dancing

~

“Shut up and dance!” screamed the singer on the wireless. 

Molly frowned. “What on earth are you listening to?” she asked Ginny, who was curled up on the sofa reading a Quidditch mag. 

Ginny looked up. “Oh, this is The Canyon Crones. Haven’t you heard of them, Mum? They’re brilliant!” 

Molly sniffed. “I can’t say that I have.” Shaking her head, she moved towards the kitchen. “Shut up and dance, indeed,” she muttered once there. “That lead singer has good pipes, I’ll admit, but the lyrics leave a lot to be desired. Why can’t she listen to Celestina? Now _there’s_ a witch with pipes--” 

Arms came around her and Molly shrieked, almost dropping the dish she’d been carrying. 

“Sorry!” said Arthur, kissing the back of her neck. He nuzzled her. “But you were too busy having a conversation with yourself to hear me. What’s wrong?” 

Molly turned in his arms. “That music Ginny listens to, that’s what’s wrong. It’s awful.”

Arthur hummed. “Ah, Mollywobbles. Remember what our parents thought of our music? Why, I recall your father saying Celestina Warbeck should seek absolution from the public for pretending to be a singer!” 

Molly snorted. “Well, he was just wrong.” 

Arthur grinned. “And that’s what Ginny will say when she and whoever she marries are our age.” 

Molly sighed. “I suppose so.” She tilted her head and frowned. “And what are you doing home at this time?” 

Arthur waggled his eyebrows. “I had extra time before my afternoon meeting and thought I’d come home for lunch.” He pressed closer, pushing his erection against her thigh. “Shall we head upstairs for a quickie?” 

“Arthur!” Molly gasped. She licked her lips, her mind racing. “We can’t. Ginny’s out there, she’ll see us heading upstairs and she’ll know.” 

“What? That her parents have sex?” Arthur grinned. “I’m pretty sure she already knew that, love.” 

“Intellectually, maybe. But no one wants to think about their parents that way,” said Molly. “Do you like imagining your parents together?” 

Arthur groaned. “Stop. Please.” 

“You see?” Molly hummed. “But I do have an idea of something we can do.” 

“Oh?” Arthur perked up. “I know that look. What are you thinking?”

“How long since we did it with our clothes on?” Molly whispered. “Remember when we were courting and you’d visit me at home?” She laughed softly. “How we sometimes said goodnight?” 

Arthur whimpered. “Merlin, yes!” Fingers fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, he managed to get it open while she leaned up and kissed him. 

Molly moaned into Arthur’s mouth as his thumbs dipped beneath her bra and started circling her nipples. She was already wet, and when she parted her thighs, Arthur’s leg was right there, nudging them further apart as he rocked up against her. 

Tongues sliding together, they panted, their movements speeding up as they continued frotting. Molly undid the clasp of his Ministry robes, shoving them off his shoulders. Then, undoing his belt, she slid her hand under his shirt, she clung, nails scraping across his back as pleasure rose inside her.

In the other room, she heard the distant wireless. The song had changed to something about going uptown on a Saturday night but she wasn’t paying attention. All she could focus on was Arthur’s body sliding deliciously against hers, and on his hands cupping her breasts, caressing them, sending sparks of pleasure to her core. 

“Oh, Mollywobbles,” he groaned into the curve of her neck, his rhythm going ragged. “I’m so close--”

“Yes,” she whispered, arching against him. “Yes!” 

Arthur started to shake, his body trembling as he orgasmed in her arms. Once he was done, he sighed, hauling her against him as Molly started trembling through her own orgasm.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered into her hair. “I’d forgotten what it was like.” 

“Rather fun,” said Molly, pushing tendrils of hair out of her face. They separated and she sighed. “We’re a mess.” 

“Maybe we can Apparate upstairs and clean up without Ginny knowing what we were up to?” Arthur said. 

“Too late,” came Ginny’s voice from the next room. “But since I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, I can pretend I didn’t hear you Apparating either!”

Molly’s eyes went wide. 

“Deal!” said Arthur, clasping Molly close, and a moment later they were in their bedroom. 

“Arthur! But...but what should we do?” she sputtered. 

Arthur shrugged. “Not much we can do. She heard us.” Slowly, he smiled. “Although I still have an hour before I have to be back at work. Maybe we can recreate a few more memories now that we’ve more privacy?” 

Molly rolled her eyes. But when he drew her close, she didn’t object. 

~


End file.
